The Marauder Generation's Fifth Year
by summerblack23
Summary: Sequel To The Marauder Generation, This year there's new romance in the air with new troubles to overcome. With extra time for pranks and a new addition to the group what will happen?
1. Misunderstandings and New Things

Authors Note: This is a sequal to "The Marauder Generation", I do not own any charactors except for Jamie and Jeanette, all others belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

The summer went by fast for James, Jamie, and Sirius. Whenever Jamie would start to miss Remus, James and Sirius were always there to pick her back up. She had gotten close with the boys and James's mother started to tease Jamie that she had more hold on them than she did. It was September first and they were all running around getting last minute things before they headed to the train station.

"Jamie!", yelled James as he tossed everything in his trunk, while trying to stuff his prank supplies in there also.

"What?", asked Jamie as she walked into his room.

"Can you help me close this?", he asked as he put all his weight on it.

"Sure.", said Jamie as she walked over and sat on it too. Moments later they were both flung off the trunk as the lid flew open.

James glared at his trunk with an evil look, "You will close", he said as he ran at it and sat on it then quickly locked it. "Done.", said James like it was the most casual thing ever, but then again with the marauders it is.

"It's time to go! You don't want to be late do you?", asked Mrs. Potter waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mum!", yelled James as he dragged his trunk down along with Sirius and Jamie.

The ride to the train wasn't that eventful since Mrs. Potter gave them the lecture on no pranks even though she knew that they were going to do it anyways, she figured maybe if she drilled it into their head one more time..Once they reached the train station they searched the crowd for Lily, Remus, and Peter.

Jamie quickly spotted Lily as she waved enthusiastically. "Lily!", she yelled.

"Jamie!", exclaimed Lily as she ran over and the girls hugged each other tightly. "James..er Potter", said Lily trying to hide her slip.

"Hello Lily", said James with a big grin. "Oi! Moony!", he yelled as he spotted Remus in the crowd and waved him down.

Remus walked over, "We'd better get on the train, It's about to leave", he said as he watched everyone pile onto the train.

"Sorry that Remus and me can't sit with you guys but we have to go to the prefect compartment", said Lily looking at Jamie.

Jamie's face fell, "Okay, well see you later then."

"We'll stop by after patrolling", said Remus with a soft smile.

"Bye.", said Jamie as Sirius and James led her and Peter to a compartment. Jamie sat down by the window as she looked out her mood a little gloomy.

Sirius sensing it scooted over next to her watching her.

Jamie turned around and met face to face with Sirius causing her to giggle.

"That's right Jamie, Laugh", said Sirius pretending to pout as he turned away. Seconds later he whipped around and started tickling her. James not wanting to miss out jumped over to the seat and joined in. Peter laughed as he watched both of them attack Jamie on each side.

"..Guys", said Jamie still giggling. "Stop", she tried to say but it didn't come out right as she ran out of breath. She poked James in the side causing him to squeak and move to the other side of the compartment, pretending to be horrified she found out where he's secretly ticklish. Sirius stopped as he looked at Jamie's whose cheeks were flushed and her eyes still danced with laughter. She yawned as she leaned up against the window worn out.

"Tiered?", asked Sirius teasingly.

"You would be too if you had to help two boys gather their stuff at the last minute", said Jamie trying to hide her smile. "So if you excuse me im going to sleep", she said softly as she closed her eyes.

A while later Remus and Lily walked in to find Jamie and Sirius sleeping on one side with James reading his Quidditch magazine talking to Peter who was eating.

"Doesn't look like we missed much", said Lily as she looked for somewhere to sit.

"You can sit next to me Lily.", said James knowing her dilemma of standing in the doorway.

"Find Potter but this means nothing.", said Lily defensively.

Remus moved over and squeezed in between Jamie and Sirius who were still sleeping. "How long have they been sleeping?", asked Remus though he really wanted to ask how long they had been like that.

"Uhhh..", said James thinking. "Ever since Sirius and me tickled her."

Remus nodded as he pulled out a book to past time. His mind couldn't help but wander if Jamie still liked him..Does she like Sirius now?..He only saw her once over the summer and she was there with James and Sirius the whole time..

Remus's mind wandered the whole trip. Once they reached the school the feast went by fast for him as he couldn't get his mind off of that, he knew what he was going to do.

So once they were all at the dormitory Remus pulled Jamie aside, "Jamie we really need to talk.", he said sadly.

Jamie stood there thinking..is he dumping me? But why...Maybe I should have wrote more. She was brought out of her thoughts by Remus.

"Jamie...I...well..", said Remus as he took a deep breath. "Jamie, we didn't see each other all summer and for that I apologize. It's just, I think it would be better..if, well, if we go our separate ways.

Jamie looked at the ground trying to hold back her tears, Don't you dare cry, she told herself over and over again.

"Im really sorry", said Remus trying to hold up his choked up voice, He knew it had to be for the better. He quickly walked off leaving Jamie standing there still thinking about what just happened.

"Why Remus?..", said Jamie softly as she looked in the direction he left. She could feel the tears slowly sliding down her face but she didn't care, it was her fault...she should have made sure they didn't grow apart..and now. She slowly walked back to the Common Room and walked through the Portrait Hole like a zombie as the others watched now confirming their suspicions when Remus had walked in then quickly saying he was going to the library then hauling it back out fast.

Lily quickly jumped up and ran to her best friend enveloping her in a hug as Jamie's tears still fell freely landing on Lily. James and Sirius exchanged looks as they nodded and headed out to find Remus. They walked into the library and headed to the far back in search of him. They found Remus with a wall of books around him.

"Remus?", asked James cautiously.

Remus looked up at him with red eyes, "Yes James?", he asked his voice calm except for a slight tremble.

James awkwardly shuffled his feet, he couldn't just come out and talk to Remus about it, so he sat down next to him along with Sirius both in private agreement that they were there for Remus.

A couple hours later James and Sirius left the library unable to get Remus to leave. James left him the invisibility cloak so he wouldn't have to leave if he didn't want to, he knew Remus needed time.

They walked in to find Lily sitting up asleep next to Jamie who was curled up on the couch next to her what looked like fast asleep.

"Im going to take Lily up to her dorm", said James daringly as he picked up Lily carefully and after muttering a spell walked up the stairs up to the girls dormitory.

Sirius sat down next to Jamie as he watched the fire but when he turned back to Jamie she was wide awake.

"I thought you were sleeping", he said confused

"I couldn't sleep", said Jamie softly. "But Lily wouldn't go to sleep before I did so I just faked it", she explained.

Sirius nodded as he watched Jamie look at the fire sadly. He had to do something to cheer her up, he thought. He silently got up and walked around Jamie and put on a goofy puppy dog face. He slid next to her on the other side, "Jamie", he said poking her in the side lightly.

"What are you doing?", asked Jamie half curious.

"Oh nothing..", he said walking over to the chair but slips and falls flat on his back.

"Are you okay!", Jamie asked as she ran over to him.

Sirius looked up at her with a goofy face as he rubbed his back, "Ow", he said softly to himself.

Jamie started to laugh without thinking.

"Huh?"said Sirius as he looked at Jamie who was trying to hid her laughter. Sirius got a mischievous smile as he pulled Jamie to the floor tickling her.

"Sirius!", shrieked Jamie. "What are you doing?"

"Making you feel better", said Sirius with a smile as he kept tickling her.

James walked back down from the dormitory catching site of Sirius and Jamie, and seeing that made him know that Jamie was going to be alright, if only time could help for Remus.

* * *

I know that you've already read this chapter since I had it as a preview in "The Marauder Generation" but I had to put it in here so it will make sense once I have the other chapters. Sorry and Thanks for reading. 


	2. Crazy Potions Heals Hearts

Authors Note: Well here it is guys, I hope you like it! Im sorry about the wait. Please Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Sirius and James were doing all they could to help cheer up Remus but nothing seemed to be working. To make it worse Jamie and Remus hadn't spoken at all since. Lily just said they needed time, and the others hoped she was right. Jamie on the other hand was starting to slowly cheer up thanks to Sirius. Lily would roll her eyes but secretly smile at the thought of her friend feeling better. Lily was sitting in the Common Room reading when Sirius, Jamie, and James trooped in from Quidditch practice soaked.

"Aren't you cold", Lily asked the guys since Jamie seemed to be the only one trembling beside them.

"We're men, we can handle it", said James jokingly as Lily hid a laugh behind her book.

"Well at least you both can", said Jamie as she sat down feeling better but still shivering.

Sirius sneaked up behind her and wrapped his cloak around her with a sly grin. Jamie turned around smiling at him, "Thanks Sirius".

Lily and James exchanged looks. Wait..did I just do that with Potter? What is the matter with me..focus Lily, It is Potter we're talking about. She turned to look at Jamie putting an end to her thoughts.

Surprisingly Jamie and Sirius seemed to be quietly talking, who knows about what, but both seemed content as Jamie unknowingly moved closer to Sirius as she laughed at something he said.

"They're good for each other.", said a voice behind Lily, as she spun around to find James looking at her.

"They are, but..", trailed off Lily as she thought about Remus.

James nodded as if he knew what she was thinking. "I know, but Jamie's happy along with Sirius. Even though...I wish Remus would be..", he said surprising Lily how sincere he was acting. She looked at him like she was seeing someone different. James shuffled his feet as he turned away before he let anything else slip through embarrassed.

"Lily are you ok?", asked James curiously as he turned back to her.

"Oh. Fine.", said Lily shaking the feeling off of her. Amos is kinda cute she thought, trying to push James out of her mind. "I think im going to go up to bed", said Lily as she walked past Sirius and Jamie.

"Oh wait Lily!", exclaimed Jamie. "Im coming too", she said as she got up causing Sirius to whine. Jamie blushed as Sirius tried to pull her back down. "Night", she said quickly as she followed Lily up the stairs.

Sirius turned around to find James giving him a sly grin.

"Now what was that all about mate?", asked James teasingly.

"I was just cheering Jamie up", Sirius said defensively.

"Right.", said James laughing as his face changed to serious slowly. "How are we going to help cheer up Remus?".

A guilty look fell across Sirius's face as he shuffled his feet. James looked at his best friends sensing what this was about.

"Don't feel guilty mate", said James as Sirius and him exchanged silent looks on the matter. "What better thing to cheer Remus up then play a prank on some slytherins.", said James with a mischievous look on his face.

Sirius eyes lit up with amusement as the two boys walked to the library to find Remus reading with Peter beside him.

"Moony we've got something to help cheer you up", said James the mischievous look still on his face.

Remus couldn't help smile at his friends attempts. "Let me guess, it has to do with Slytherins", he said with a small smile.

"Right you are Moony ol pal.", said Sirius as they discussed the plan. Remus found himself so involved with planning not a thought of Jamie passed through his mind.

"Ok, I'll make the potion", said Remus.

"And we'll help steal the ingredients", said James and Sirius.

"If we do it right..", trailed off Remus. "Then," he said with his own amused smile, "When the slytherins drink it they'll say their thoughts a loud.

All night and the next day was spent preparing for this prank. It became the morning of the prank and Sirius and James were a bottle of energy themselves. Peter was sent with the potion down into the kitchens to put it in the Slytherins pitchers of pumpkin juice since he was the least suspected of the four. Only when he got down there..he couldn't tell which one was which.

"Here it is", said Peter a loud as he poured it in to what looked like the Slytherins pitchers. Once he looked closer he figured out he poured it in Gryffindors! Peters mind raced as he thought of what to do. Without thinking he quickly poured it in the rest of the pitchers then ran outside of the kitchen to meet the guys.

James and Sirius waited eagerly outside for Peter. Remus had left earlier not feeling so well with the full moon approaching. The guys had promised they would capture a Slytherin themselves and bring him to Remus to reveal his thoughts, sending Remus off shaking his head with a smile at the thought of it.

"Well?", asked James eagerly.

"I a-accidently poured it in everyone's.", stammered Peter.

"You mean at this very instant everyone is drinking it?", demanded James thinking about the wrath of Lily.

"The girls.", stated Sirius as the boys exchanged looks and took off running to the Great Hall.

Jamie lifted her goblet and drank it without a thought as a sensation took over her. "Something doesn't feel right", she said thinking a loud.

Lily nodded as she sat down her goblet once the boys came running in. "James looks really good today", she said a loud not realizing the words had passed through her lips. Alice, Molly, and Jamie both looked at her like hell had froze over.

"What's the matter?", asked Lily confused.

"You just said James looked good", said Jamie. "But Lily hates James..", blurted out Jamie.

"What is going on!", exclaimed all four girls as the boys reached them.

"Well..you see", said Sirius and James both moving back at the look on Lily's face. "The potion will make you speak your thoughts aloud for the next twelve hours.", they said quickly.

"Oh my god Sirius will know I like him!", exclaimed Jamie. Everyone including Sirius turned to look at her. "Damn you!",she exclaimed trying to run past Sirius.

"Not so fast", he said as he grabbed her around the waist. Being as short as she was she kept trying to run but nothing happened once she was in his tight grip.

"Put me down!", she exclaimed refusing to look him in the eye.

"Jamie?", asked Sirius trying look her in the eye.

"I can't!", she said still struggling. "What if you cheat on me!", she exclaimed", as a look of hurt flew across Sirius' face.

"I thought you knew I wouldn't", he said softly still holding her.

"Sirius I didn't mean it. Im sorry", she said looking him in the eye as she cursed the potion a loud causing a smile to grace Sirius' features. He looked at her as he saw the hurt in her eyes still from the break up with Remus and the scared look.

"I so badly want to trust you", she said softly.

"Then do", said Sirius as he lifted her chin.

"One kiss couldn't hurt", Jamie said a loud as Sirius moved to kiss her in the middle of the Great Hall. When they pulled away each felt a new rush of energy surging through their bodies. Sirius looked at her and knew that he would wait to ask her out, for her. Jamie blushed as she grabbed her bag and walked out before she said anything else leaving Sirius standing there.

"I think..im going to take a walk", he said as he walked out of the Great Hall smiling.

"Well I think im going to go snog Frank. I mean...uh..uh". said Alice turning red as she left the Great Hall quickly with Molly not far behind leaving James and Lily.

"I have to get out of here before I say anything", said Lily a loud turning red as she ran out of the Great Hall despite James protests as he ran after her.

"Lily come back!", yelled James running after her. "Come back!".

James finally stopped as he stood there huffing and puffing. Would he ever get her? Little did he know Lily's strong temper towards him was slowly degrading as he spoke.

* * *

Thanks for reading and Please review and comment! 


	3. Bad things lead to good things

Authors Note: Sorry about the wait. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'd love it if you'd review! Enjoy.

* * *

Jamie left to the library after the incident in the Great Hall knowing nobody would bug her there. She walked down the musty rows of books looking for a book to read. She wouldn't deny it, she was a bookworm when it came to this library. She curiously picked out a book on Metamorphmaguses and put it in her bag. After looking a little bit longer she gathered her stuff and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. Along the way she took out her book as she flipped to the history of Metamorphmaguses, she had become so into it she didn't look where she was going when she went up the stairs. Suddenly she felt herself run into something or someone as she looked up.

Standing there looking very ruffled was Jeanette, "Think its funny to run into me?", she asked in a superior tone glaring at Jamie.

"It was an accident, I wasn't looking where I was going.", said Jamie.

"Look, just because you hang out with the marauders doesn't mean that Sirius really likes you.", Jeanette said with a grin. "You should be sorry you ran into me".

Jamie sighed and knew that if she didn't say sorry she'd be here all day, "Ok, Im sorry I ran into you".

"You should be", said Jeanette moving closer. "But im not", she said as she quickly shoved Jamie down the stairs walking away right as Sirius walked up.

Sirius turned the corner just in time to see Jeanette push Jamie down and walk off. Jamie tumbled down the stairs as she tried to grab on to the railing while Sirius sprinted towards her.

"Jamie!", he exclaimed as he caught her around the waist at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ok?", he asked worryingly.

Jamie stood up with a grimace. "I'm fine.", she said determinedly with a slight tremble in her voice. She grabbed a hold of the railing on the stair case as she started to limp up it.

"Jamie?", asked Sirius still watching her.

Jamie turned around and looked at Sirius holding back tears, "Yes?", she asked slowly.

Sirius strode over and picked Jamie up, "Your going to the hospital wing missy", he said teasing her as he carried her off with a soft smile as Jamie buried her head in his chest biting her lip from the pain.

"What have you done now Mr. Black?", asked Madame Pomfrey as Sirius sat Jamie down on a nearby bed.

"I slipped down the stairs and he caught me", said Jamie speaking up as she smiled at Sirius who returned it.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Everyone is just so violent these days", said the nurse as she gathered a potion for Jamie. "Go ahead and tell the others Mr. Black, I expect a rampage once they find out.", she said leaving Sirius to go tell the others what had happened. Once Sirius left Madame Pomfrey turned back to Jamie tending to her ankle. When was the last time Mr. Black has so carefully tended for a girl, she thought watching Jamie. Her mind worked back to another time when Jamie and Lily had walked in along with Sirius saying that the two fell down the stairs. If there's one thing she had learned with this work was not to ask questions when it came to their group. She felt better of not knowing of the trouble makers and the girls. She couldn't help feel curious about them, as she always sees them running in and out of the hospital wing for various or random things.

"There you go my dear", she said to Jamie after she finished tending to her ankle. "Now don't strain yourself too hard and you should be fine", she said sternly even though she finished with a smile.

Jamie slowly stood up as Madame Pomfrey walked to the back of the hospital wing. She walked over to the door but stopped when she heard voices outside of the Hospital Wing.

"You pushed her down the bloody stairs", said an angry voice Jamie made out to be Sirius.

"You shouldn't be so upset", said Jeanette calmly. "Besides you don't need her, you have me", she said seductively walking closer to Sirius.

"Its because of you Jamie won't date me", said Sirius through gritted teeth.

"Oh please, that's your own doing", she said looking at her nails.

"Stay away from her, you could have really hurt her", said Sirius his temper rising.

"She's not hurt thought", said Jeanette in a voice that screamed I don't care.

"Your lucky I don't hit girls.", said Sirius furious as he tore into the Hospital Wing leaving Jeanette to walk off.

As the door flew open Jamie stepped aside to avoid being hit.

"Hey", she said softly as she looked at his angry face.

The anger slowly drained off of Sirius's face as he looked at Jamie, "Did you hear..", he started but Jamie surprised him by gently kissing him on the lips. When she pulled away he had a dazed look on his face.

"I heard", she said simply. "I should have believed you Sir", she tried to say but this time Sirius cut her off as he kissed her pulling her closer. Madame Pomfrey watched and just couldn't bring herself to tell them off as she swept to the back of the hospital wing leaving them alone as Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. The feelings that they were both feeling was perfect. It was like a puzzle that had found its missing puzzle piece. They slowly pulled away from each other both smiling.

"Jamie", said Sirius staring at her intensely as he pulled her close again.

"You haven't seen anything yet", said Jamie flirtingly.

"What are you waiting for", asked Sirius with a cheeky grin.

Jamie leaned in, "We should probably go to the Common Room". Sirius looked at her with his puppy dog face causing Jamie to laugh. "When we get to the Common Room", she said as she teasingly kissed him on the cheek.

"Then what are we waiting for women?", asked Sirius as he head off to the Common Room at a fast pace. Jamie slowly trailed behind him due to her ankle. Sirius turned around once he realized how slow she was going. "Now to the Common Room!", he said as he picked her up bridal style claiming she was walking too slow.

They burst into the Common Room laughing as Jamie escaped out of Sirius's arms over to Lily who had already raised her eyebrows once Jamie crawled over and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Guess what?", asked Jamie her eyes twinkling.

James looked up from his essay along with Remus. "Oops..that was kinda loud", she said as everyone turned and stared at her waiting.

"Are you dating that one Ravenclaw?", asked Lily curiously.

"No!", exclaimed Sirius causing everyone to shift from Jamie to him. James face grew into a big smile, "Padfoot mate..."

"Yes Prongs?", said Sirius grinning back.

"Your dating her", said James over dramatically.

"Indeed", said Sirius as he hugged Jamie from behind.

"Jamie, im so happy for you!", exclaimed Lily. "Even if he is a Marauder", she said seriously. Although if anyone would have looked closer they would have seen her hiding a smile.

"Im glad for you both.", said Remus finally talking. As soon as he said that Jamie stood up and jumped into his lap and hugged him.

"Thanks Moony", said Sirius.

"So we're friends again?", asked Jamie worryingly still in Remus's lap.

Remus looked at her seriously, "We never stopped", he said causing Jamie to squeal and hug her again.

"Lets give Remus some room", teased Sirius as he picked her up and set her on the couch then sat beside her.

Things seemed to have lightened up in the Common Room now that it was established that everyone was friends again. The group were all lazing about quietly as Remus and Lily read while Jamie just sat comfortingly in Sirius arms. James on the other hand sat in the chair in a routine releasing the snitch then catching it right after.

Jamie got up out of Sirius's arms (after much groaning) and walked over to her book bag to get out some parchment. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to write to her friend after all that has happened. She walked back over to Sirius after pulling out a quill and begun to write as Sirius curiously leaned over her shoulder trying to be sneaky. Remus raised his eyebrows as James also moved closer trying to look his curious side taking over him. Lily tried to contain her laughter as the two boys continued to act like James Bond over a letter. We must all be bored to death, she thought.

Jamie sighted as she looked at the culprits, "Do you want to know that bad?', she asked trying not to smile. Both boys nodded and couldn't hide their mischievous looks. "Im writing to my cousin, Emma. I haven't seen her since I came here", she said as her voice drifted off.

"You must have been close", said Lily moving closer ready to comfort Jamie.

"We are, still are", she said in a lighter tone, as Sirius wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She sat the letter aside for later as she snuggled up to Sirius all her sad thoughts floating away.

"Sorry guys but I have to go to the library", said Lily as she grabbed her bag.

"No, Its okay", said Jamie content.

"Wait, Lily I'll come with you", said James surprising them all as the two walked out.

"Maybe they're getting better", said Remus speaking up.

"I hope so", said Jamie. "Maybe the fighting will stop", she said in a cheerful tone.

Remus chuckled as she went back to his book leaving the Common Room quiet next to Jamie and Sirius talking and the light sprinkle of raining outside.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'd love for you to review! Thanks again. 


	4. Lily and James another fight?

Authors Note: Im really sorry guys about all the wait, my mom refused to let me on until I brought my grade up in Geometry. Anyways im back now! Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers it means a lot that you still read my story. All I can ask as that you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!

* * *

Everyone but Lily and James sat in the Common Room lazing about. Jamie almost jumped 4 feet in the air at the sound of the portrait hole door slamming and breaking the silence.

I can't believe you Potter!", Lily said as all three winced at Lily's voice piercing the air.

"What?! I was helping you!", yelled James, his voice rising.

"It's always about you, you big-headed prat", Lily shouted back turning around to face him.

"Well excuse me for defending you!', he shouted back.

"Next time I need saving I won't call you.", Lily half yelled half hissed back.

"I only did it because I like you!", James answered in an exasperated tone.

"I'd rather date Snape then you!", Lily shouted back caught in the moment.

As the words left her mouth a transition changed in James's face, it went from anger and fury to hurt and slight pain as she screamed at him. "Fine!", yelled James trying to sound mad. He then shoved past her and walked up to the boys dormitory as quick as he could.

For a moment a flash of emotions flew across Lily's face, pain, anger, regret, hurt, and anger again. She sat down in a huff and pulled out her book and began to red to calm herself down. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and then they left to go up to the boy dormitory.

"James mate, it's already raining outside! You can't be serious!", Sirius says following James down the stairs. James had walked down with a broom and his hand and didn't stop at Sirius's comment.

"I'll do what I want Padfoot.", he replied stubbornly as he headed to the portrait hole.

"But..", started Remus.

"No Moony.", James says flatly. For a moment he looks at Lily straight in the eye, then turns and exits the portrait hole with a slam.

"At least it's not raining that hard.", Alice says after a moment of silence, knowing they couldn't stop James. Everyone just stared at her then to Lily.

"What?", snapped Lily on her last nerves.

They all looked away and Jamie chose to stay silent instead of trying to talk to her friend. Instead she put her hand on Sirius's trying to calm him. The only noise left in the Common Room was the rain as it poured down harder outside.

Minutes later Jamie fidgeted as she turned to look out the window trying to be discreet. "Its raining harder", Jamie said aloud softly. Remus moved to set his book down then stood next to Jamie looking out the window.

"James may be a good Quidditch player, but its getting pretty bad out there", says Remus motioning for Sirius to come over.

"We should have stopped Prongs", said Sirius blaming himself.

"None of us could have stopped him", Remus said as he took a small glance at Lily.

"Is that a ...branch?", asked Molly leaning closer to the window having just walked in.

"A branch?", asked Jamie in disbelief as she moved closer also.

"That's no branch", said Remus in a pained voice as the shape hurdled to the ground.

"No! James!", Sirius gasps, staring out the window as well. A loud THUMP was heard behind them as they all turned their attention away from the window. Lily stood there staring past them, pure horror written across her face with her books dropped on the ground forgotten. Jamie opened her mouth to check and see if Lily was alright but before she could Lily turned and ran out of the Common Room with Sirius not far behind her. Remus and Jamie exchanged quick glances then took off after them.

'I have to get there first! I can't let her get to him!', Sirius's thoughts screamed as Lily and him raced side by side down the halls.

'Oh my gosh. This is all my fault! I have to get to James!', Lily shouted in her head putting all her energy in trying to outrun Sirius. 'Why does he have to be in such good shape', she thought as he pulled slightly a head of her.

As they continued to run they went back and forth between who was in the lead. At one point, when they were running out in the rain, Lily slipped and fell.

"Lily! Sirius!", Jamie called as she and Remus tried to catch up. 'Since when could they run so fast?', both thought as they sped on. Finally they caught sight of the two making their way across the grounds, a now muddy Lily trying to catch and surpass Sirius. 'Whether Sirius likes it or not, I know Lily needs to get there first', Jamie thought. 'You better love me Lily', she thought with a shake of her head. She put all her energy she could and headed for Sirius at top speed. She lunged out and grabbed a hole of Sirius's sleeve as she tumbled down to the ground with him pain seared up her ankle. She bit back her lip but a gasp escaped anyways.

"Jamie! Your ankle!", Sirius exclaimed worryingly.

"It's okay..I've delt with the twisted ankle before, I can do it again.", she says with a determined look ignoring the pain. Up ahead, Lily ran up to James on the ground.

"James!", she cries out running up to him and falling to her knees at his side. Remus had stopped and now stood somewhere in between the two pairs looking confused about to whom he should go to. He finally decided to check oh James but as soon as he took a few steps in that direction Lily yelled, "I can take care of him!". She leaned over James protectively who was unconscious. "Oh James.", she says softly unable to hide it when he was laying there so vulnerable. Lately he had been unlike his big prat self, she should haven't fought with him. Remus had already backed away afraid of Lily's wrath and was now standing next to Sirius who was attempting to check over Jamie's ankle.

"Sirius! Remus!", Lily yelled hurriedly knowing she couldn't carry James on her own. Both boys took off running towards James as Jamie followed behind. Sirius picked up James then headed up to the Hospital Wing Lily following behind closely. Jamie let out a frustrated sigh as she fell to the ground as she attempted to hop back to the castle. Remus turned around noticing that Jamie was missing. As he walked back over he couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Sirius so worried he ran off with his girlfriend.

"Need Some help Jamie?", he asked as he kneeled next to her.

"If you'll stop laughing", said Jamie as she tried to stand up.

"I promise", said Remus as he picked her up bridal style and left to the Hospital Wing.

As Madame Pomfrey had Sirius move James to another bed worry rushed through Lily just by watching James. She had always chosen to ignore her feelings, or more by just pretend she didn't feel anything at all. 'What was she supose to do?", she thought to herself. She had to talk to Jamie, badly.

"Wait..where's Jamie?", she asked as she looked across the Hospital Wing.

Sirius froze as it hit him, he was so worried about James he left her with a hurt ankle on the grounds. 'Damn it', he thought. 'How stupid can he get?'. He ran straight for the door and almost got knocked down by it when Remus opened it.

"Oh, sorry Padfoot", Remus apologized but then smiled at Sirius. "Forget something?", he asks holding out Jamie towards him.

"I know", Sirius said grumpily as he took Jamie in his arms. "Im sorry Jamie", he started.

Jamie smiled, "No, its fine. You were really worried about James, which shows how good a friend you are.", she said.

"How do you do that?, he asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Do what?", she asked confused.

"Make everything seem ok", he said as he moved to kiss. As they kissed Lily turned away from watching them back to James. Jamie made Sirius so happy, she couldn't help but be jealous at her friends relationship. "James, Can you hear me?", she asked softly as she waited for any sign of movement. When nothing happened she sighed softly to herself and couldn't push away the feelings that were pushing at her. 'It wouldn't hurt if I talked to him, he is unconscious', she thought as she took a deep breath. "I want to say im sorry, sorry for holding a grudge against you. I should have listened to Jamie and Remus, well and Sirius when they said that I should get to know you. And I guess you could say I've called you a big headed prat one too many times". She turned away from the bed looking to watch anything to distract her from the tears burning in her eyes.

"I forgive you", said a voice next to her. Lily turned around to find herself facing James who was now sitting up in his bed grinning.

"You..I thought you were unconscious!", she gasped loudly, quickly changing her mood and tone.

James smiled, "I was,", he replied simply.

"Oh..you..", Lily says annoyed as the tears threatened to fall. James sat up slightly confused. "That's not fair! Making me cry like this! I..", she says still trying to make herself stop. James couldn't help but smile as he laughed softly at her. "What is so funny!?", Lily demanded her temper coming into play. "You.", James stated still smiling at her. Lily couldn't help but feel herself giving in to James. "James Potter don't you ever scare me like that again!", she told him trying to still sound angry. But as soon as James moved over and hugged her she gave into those feelings she had been working so hard to fight.


End file.
